


First Meeting Drabble -- Sanemi and Muichiro

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: Kimetsu no Yaiba Hogwarts!AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, No Angst, Quidditch
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: Sanemi kesal karena harus menggantikan guru untuk mengajar anak-anak Slytherin dan Gryffindor tingkat satu terbang menggunakan sapu,Tapi, mungkin, takdir punya cara sendiri untuk mempermainkan hidup Sanemi, Buktinya, ia justru menemukan seseorang yang nanti aka berarti untuknya, dengan cara yang tak ia duga.





	First Meeting Drabble -- Sanemi and Muichiro

Notes: Hogwarts!AU, tapi nama gurunya masih nama guru di canon HarPot (cameo doang). Perubahan paling signifikan: Oyakata-sama (kepsek) dan Himejima (DADA teacher)  
\---

"Haah...," Sanemi menghembuskan napas kesal untuk kesekian kalinya, butterbeer yang diberikan Iguro padanya terletak di atas meja, belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Iguro, yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas esai transfigurasinya di meja di samping Sanemi memutar kedua bola mata heterokromnya dengan jengah.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau badmood gara-gara kau harus menggantikan Madam Hooch mengajari anak-anak kelas satu naik sapu -- anak Gryffindor lagi -- dan kau salah satu teman terbaikku di asrama pengap ini, tapi sekali lagi aku dengar kau mengeluh, botol butterbeer ini bakal kulempar," omel sang pecinta ular, tangannya meraih botol butterbeer kosong miliknya yang tergeletak di depan perkamennya yang baru setengah penuh.

"Tch, ya sudahlah, aku ke lapangan saja sekalian -- kali-kali ada sesuatu yang bisa dilampiasi," putus Sanemi sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak keluar ruang berkumpul. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, Iguro memanggilnya lagi.

"PR-mu sudah selesai semua?"

"... Sudah. Kalau mau salin, ada di bawah bantal di ranjangku."

"Oke," balas Iguro, berdiri dan siap mencari barang berharga yang ia cari. Kemudian, sebagai tambahan, ia berseru, "Penyihir mana yang menyembunyikan PR di bawah bantal, oi?!" namun Sanemi sudah tak mendengar.

***

Sanemi berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang di depan dua barisan anak kelas satu yang akan diajarnya -- Slytherin dan Gryffindor -- sambil sibuk memikirkan cara agar murid dari kedua rumah tidak saling menyerang selagi terbang.

"Haah, merepotkan. Namaku Shinazugawa Sanemi, tingkat enam Slytherin, dan juga kapten Qudditch. Hari ini, Madam Hooch tidak bisa mengajar dan aku menggantikannya -- ada keluhan?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak sabaran. Semua murid menggeleng.

"Baik. Ikuti instruksiku. Angkat tangan kalian di atas sapu terbang di samping kalian dan katakan 'naik'. Oy! Yang di sana jangan loyo!" perintahnya, menunjuk seorang Slytherin yang tampak mengantuk.

"Anu, Aniki, dia memang selalu begitu," sela Genya dari sebelah anak yang Sanemi tunjuk.

Shinazugawa sulung itu mendengus. "Yah, kalau dia jatuh, bukan urusanku."

Setelah masalah kecil itu terlupakan, murid-murid itu mulai mencoba sapu mereka. Ada beberapa yang sempat mendapat lirikan Sanemi ketika mereka berhasil menangkap sapu dalam sekali percobaan dan berhasil menyeimbangkan diri dalam waktu singkat -- yang paling menarik matanya adalah seorang anak laki-laki berhawa sinis yang kelihatannya kembar dengan anak berwajah mengantuk yang tadi ia tegur. Huh. Mungkin Sanemi akan merekrutnya menjadi seeker atau chaser Slytherin kalau anak itu sudah naik ke kelas dua atau tiga.

Selain yang cepat belajar, mata Sanemi meneliti anak-anak yang lambat atau terlalu takut, dalam hati mencatat penampilan mereka serta dari rumah mana mereka berasal, ia tidak mau repot-repot menghapalkan nama adik kelas yang esok hanya akan ia lupakan. Yang masuk dalam daftar hitam Sanemi terutama adalah anak Gryffindor berambut gradasi hitam-biru yang terbang terlalu liar -- "BERHENTI! ITU SAPU, BUKAN HIPPOGRIFF, DEMI OYAKATA-SAMA-" -- dan kerjanya adalah menabraki murid-murid lainnya di udara.  
Genya dan bocah Kamado sulung itu berusaha mengejarnya dan memberhentikan anak itu secara paksa, namun anak liar itu keburu membelok tajam dan berhasil menabrak salah satu dari si kembar -- Sanemi tak tahu yang mana -- yang terpeleset dari sapunya dan jatuh.

Beberapa anak menjerit melihat anak berambut panjang itu jatuh dari ketinggian sepuluh meter, sementara sapu yang kehilangan penunggangnya itu tampak panik.

Sanemi terkejut, tentu, tapi ia dipilih menjadi kapten Quidditch terbaik Slytherin bukan karena omong kosong. Rasa kagetnya dikalahkan refleks dan ia melompat sendiri ke salah satu sapu tak terpakai, melesat melewati adiknya yang masih berusaha mengekang sang anak liar yang meronta dalam pegangannya.

Semua kehebohan itu selesai sama cepatnya dengan saat terjadi. Sanemi bergerak lebih cepat daripada anak yang jatuh itu dan menangkapnya tepat waktu -- tanpa sadar, insting kakak tertuanya mengambil alih dan ketika ia mendarat di tanah berumput, ia baru sadar betapa ambigunya posisi mereka -- dengan Sanemi yang menahan tubuh anak itu dengan cara memeluknya, satu tangan Sanemi di punggung, sementara yang sebelah lagi menahan belakang kepala bersurai kelam anak itu.

Segera, kembarannya melompat turun dari sapunya dari ketinggian tiga meter dari tanah dan berlari menghampiri saudaranya yang sudah didudukkan Sanemi si tanah. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada luka?"

Oh. Rupanya yang jatuh adalah kembaran yang selalu terlihat mengantuk. Sanemi mengernyitkan kening selama beberapa saat, merasakan betapa ironisnya kejadian barusan jika dibandingkan dengan ancamannya pada anak itu.

Yah ... terserah. Bukan urusannya, selama anak itu tidak luka.

"Aniki," panggil Genya dari sampingnya. Sanemi menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alis melihat wajah dan tangan adiknya penuh luka gores. "Aku izin ke rumah sakit sekolah. Hashibira membuatku menabrak pohon pinus," sambung Genya menggerutu.

"Mau kutemani? Sekalian biar ada alasan bolos dari pelajaran setan ini," tawar Sanemi. Genya tampak kaget, kemudian wajahnya berubah jadi bingung.

"Soal itu ... eh, sudah ada yang akan menemaniku. Jadi kalau aniki tidak keberatan ... err," ucapnya tergagap. Sanemi ber-ah paham dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ya, ya, aku paham. Sudah sana," usirnya, tapi nadanya tidak marah. Genya menyengir minta maaf dan berlari pergi ke arah sayap rumah sakit. Setengah jalan menuju ke sana, bocah Kamado itu datang dari arah hutan dengan membawa dua sapu dan menyapa Genya dengan riang. Seingat Sanemi, bocah itu sudah diincar Kyoujuro. Ah, peduli amat.

Tanda pergantian jam belajar dibunyikan. Sanemi membalikkan badan tanpa melirik ulang pada adik-adik kelasnya. "Potong sepuluh angka dari Gryffindor karena membahayakan murid lain, terbang ugal-ugalan. Pelajaran dibubarkan -- pergi kalian semua."

***

"Kau ... Kak Sanemi, kan?" tanya salah satu dari si kembar tingkat satu itu ketika Sanemi hampir bertabrakan dengannya di tangga asrama.

"Hah? Oh- kau. Kau kembar yang mana? Yang jatuh atau yang satu lagi?" balas Sanemi tajam, tidak ingin terlalu banyak membuang waktu berdiri di tangga itu.

"Yang jatuh," jawab anak itu, "Namaku Tokito Muichiro, dan aku mau belajar terbang pakai sapu dari Kak Sanemi. Boleh?"

"Ah- tunggu, apa? Aku ini anak kelas enam, bukannya guru terbang. Sana minta pelajaran tambahan dati Madam Hooch," gertak Sanemi sambil berjalan melewati Muichiro dan hendak menuju pintu keluar ruang berkumpul ketika ujung jubah quidditch-nya ditarik.

"Tapi aku lebih suka diajari Kak Sanemi, enak," tutur Muichiro polos. Sanemi mengernyit dan terdiam. Dari waktu tiga tahun ia menjadi kapten quidditch Slytherin dan juga tangan kanan Madam Hooch, baru sekali ini ia mendapat kalimat begitu. Semua orang jelas mengagumi skill-nya, tapi mereka selalu mencela sikapnya. Tapi anak ini ... kenapa? Sanemi tidak pernah menganggap dirinya bodoh, tapi ia benar-benar heran dengan sikap Muichiro -- apa yang enak dari diajari kakak kelas yang kasar, terutama setelah ada kejadian jatuh dari sapu begitu?

Sanemi menarik napas. "Dengar, bocah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus mau meluangkan waktu kosongku yang cuma sedikit hanya untuk mengajarimu terbang. Dan aku takkan bohong, skill-mu tidak sehebat kembaranmu, aku akan lebih tertarik jika ia yang ingin aku mengajarinya."

Wajah Muichiro, entah kenapa, berubah cerah. "Oh, oke! Esok aku temui lagi ya!" katanya, sebelum pergi, rambut panjangnya melambung mengikuti gerakannya, mengabaikan tatapan aneh Sanemi.

"Apa maksudnya...?"

***

Keesokan harinya, Muichiro datang ke depan tempat tidur Sanemi -- yang mana pemiliknya sebelumnya asyik terlelap sebelum dibangunkan dengan kejam -- dengan membawa kakak kembarnya, Yuichiro, dengannya.

Pikiran Sanemi yang masih dihalangi kantuk, hanya bisa memproses setengah omelan Yuichiro yang memarahinya karena memperlakukan adiknya dengan kasar. Sekali lagi, Sanemi sedikit dikejutkan oleh sepasang kembar siam itu. Baru kali ini orang lain yang bukan teman dekatnya berani mengkritiknya tepat di hadapannya sendiri.

Sanemi, dengan setengah mengantuk, mengiyakan segala yang dikatakan Yuichiro sebelum kembali menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan tertidur.

Ia mendaftar ke sekolah sihir itu bukan untuk drama kehidupan anak sekolah, demi Tuhan.

Dan bukan pula untuk sepasang kembar yang berakhir mengintilinya kesana kemari (dan berhasil mencuri hatinya).

'Tapi,' pikir Sanemi yang sekarang sudah berumur 21 tahun dan mengajar sebagai guru di sekolahnya dulu, dengan kepala Muichiro yang tertidur tersandar di bahunya, 'Kalau bukan gara-gara itu, mungkin aku dan bocah ini tidak bisa sedekat ini.'

Kemudian, disinari cahaya matahari terbenam, Sanemi menyengir sendiri sambil mengusak rambut Muichiro di sampingnya.

'Apa bocah yang sulung juga perlu aku incar, ya?'

TAMAT


End file.
